


Dipper in Pilot Town

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Infinity Train (Cartoon), The Modifyers (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper finds himself in a strange place, a place where failed cartoon pilots go to spend eternity, a sort of pilot purgatory if you will. He is greeted by a strange girl who tries to fill him in but Dipper's venture into this strange realm are going to have lasting ripple effects.





	Dipper in Pilot Town

"What is this place?" Dipper asked the girl who was showing him around this strange realm he had suddenly found himself in. 

He had no memory of how he got there, just all the sudden he found himself there with this strange girl there to greet him.

Dipper was a young lad, barely older than 15 years who sported a typical attire for a boy his age but what made him stand out was his blue and white hat with a pine tree symbol on it.

He looked around the place. He was in some sort of town but the inhabitants, who all had their own houses, ranged widely in age, shape and even species. He was certain he saw Sasquatch at one point. The town was neatly kept as if the town was a filing cabinet, perfect order seemed to be the protocol when someone designed this town.

The air seemed weird, the sky was sort of a grey-blue that felt artificial.

Dipper's guide was a girl who at first glance appeared to be around his age although he wouldn't take that to the bank. He was terrible at assessing these kinds of things. She was sporting green hair, peppermint would be the best way to describe her hair color. Mint green and stripes of a lighter color. It was short and ruffled, but suited her well.

The girl wore a dress that looked kind of goth-like or at least that's what came to Dipper's mind when he first saw her.

Her purple eye shadow distracted the young lad when she spoke for it was attention grabbing and Dipper always had a problem of focusing when there's something screaming for his attention elsewhere. 

"This is Pilot Town also known as Pilot Purgatory" she said, her walk coming to a sudden halt in front of a park.

"Pilot Purgatory?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, see whenever a pilot isn't picked up. You know one of those short episodes they make to pitch TV shows to networks, they end up here forever unless by some miracle their pilot is picked up later on"

"Show?? You're saying that...my life is a tv show?" Dipper asked, sounding like a glass had been shattered in his mind.

"Yeah, all of us here and even those beyond are fiction. We are very much real but our lives serve the purpose to entertain or at least for specific period in our lives determined by the being in the higher planes who watch us"

Dipper started at the girl for a bit and his eyes widened as if he was trying with all his brainpower to process this information.

"So, my show or TV pilot or whatever wasn't picked up?!!"

"Actually, you are a special case. See if a pilot isn't greenlit in a two year window, they get sent here or at least the main character slash main characters depending on the show. Your show however did get picked up and ran for eh" she said looking at her chart.

"two seasons and was very well received. The show, Gravity Falls was essentially the summer you and your sister spent there in 2012. After that your life up until now ran normally without view by the higher ups which is normal for a concluded show such as yours"

"Then why am I here?" Dipper asked, getting a bit frustrated with this whole situation. As he was talking to the girl in the park he could see young girl in black shades with long black hair walking with a red haired girl with glasses holding some sort of orb. He made a mental note to get to know them in his time here as they seemed more normal than some of the monstrous inhabitants of this place.

"Blame the miracle of bureaucracy. Some paperwork upstairs got mixed up and filed wrong. It's rare but it happens"

The boy didn't know what to think of all this, his worldview certainly included other dimensions and the paranormal for he had experience it himself but this went way beyond even that.

The girl seemed to know this might be a lot of him to take in so she just sat down at a picnic table and began eating a sandwich.

After some time had passed, Dipper approached her.

"So what happens now? Where do I go, eh... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Oh right, where are my manners. Lacey Shadows, at your service" she said extending her hand out for a handshake which Dipper obliged.

"I'm Dipper"

"Really?" she asked, confused and looked over at her chart. "Your paperwork says your name is uh.. Mason, Mason Pines"

"Dipper is just a nickname I go by"

"Oh, oh ok!" she replied. "Right, I've filled out a form for a transfer so you can go back to your normal flowing life"

"Well, that's a relief"

"Well... the paperwork can take some time to go trough though" she said, her voice sounding higher than before.

"How long will it take?" He asked, sitting down in front of her.

"Two weeks? Two months? I honestly have no idea. The bureaucratic system is such a mess, like with every reality and time flows strangely here. You might be stuck here for a while" she said and winced apologetically "Sorry"

Dipper breathed heavily as if he was trying to calm himself down upon hearing that bit of news but he realized that it was obviously not Lacey's fault. Don't shoot the messenger and all that.

He then sighed.

"Ok, I can make this work. I'm nothing if not adaptable" he said looking at his hands as if he was talking to himself.

Dipper stood up and cleared his throat to get Lacey's attention.

"Ehm, thank you Lacey for being so nice and explaining this to me"

Lacey looked up and flashed him a sweet smile.

"Well it is my job after all but you're welcome Dipper. However I'm afraid you're not rid of me yet" 

Dipper could've sworn he heard a faint giggle escape her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you can see everyone has their own house. Each house is like a folder for that particular show's main character who represents their pilot. But you're not supposed to be here so there's really no house for you put in place. My boss asked me to accommodate you during your stay so you'll be living with me"

Dipper didn't mind that. He felt like he wouldn't fair well in this environment alone and living with Lacey surely would be better than living with Bigfoot or whatever else.


End file.
